1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bowling training structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bowling training apparatus wherein the same is arranged to indicate path of a bowling ball relative to its trajectory along a bowling lane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowling training structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,040 are available in the prior art to indicate trajectory path of a bowling ball, wherein the U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,040 includes a target sheet arranged for positioning upon a bowling lane to indicate path of the bowling ball as it is directed over the sheet.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a readily positioned and mounted apparatus, wherein the same is arranged to permit immediate visual indication in the deflection of signal members displaced upon a bowling ball effecting contact with the signal members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.